User talk:RonRules93
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:RonRules93 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Red Dead 1873 RonRules93, You recently created an article for the suspected upcoming Red Dead game. Unfortunately, most of the page is speculation and you wrote it as if it were a blog post. As such, I have moved it to the blog section of the wiki. It is no longer an article, but a blog post. I hope you understand. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: RonRules93, In response to the message you left me, I've a number of things to say: :"i see that your going to block me for no reason?" No, not for no reason. Your "brother" vandalised a posse page, and if he has access to your account, I must take precautions in order to stop him from continuing. :"you must have evidence of a block and you must treat other users fairly." I have sent a user check request into Wikia, and if it comes back saying that you and your "brother" are using the same IPs, then that's all the evidence I need. As for treating you fairly, I believe this message explains my reasons and shows that I am being fair, even to you. If your "brother" got on your account and continued vandalising and I didn't block you, then it would be unfair to the other users in the community who had their posse's page vandalised by him. :"Please im just a wiki user." Yes you are, and lots of wiki users get blocked. :" I blog about stuff that is interesting." On that account, you made one blog on a subject that already has a blog. Furthermore, it's not very interesting and consists of you speculating about its plot, animals, and weapons. Please try and see this situation from my perspective. I'm simply taking precautions here. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ron, :Unfortunately, CheckUser shows that you are using the same IP address as NCR blockfan43. As such, I have had to block you until NCR blockfan43's current block is up. :I hope you understand. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC)